


Passion-Ruled

by AmorousGreen



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Angelus is his own warning, Dubious Consent, Episode: s02e17 Passion, F/M, Illegal Treat, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmorousGreen/pseuds/AmorousGreen
Summary: He’d only come to watch, to sketch her and taunt her with the knowledge of his presence. If he cannot be rid of her, neither can she be rid of him, and her complacence has earned her a reminder.But some inexplicable force draws him to her, and he cannot resist the temptation to touch her.
Relationships: Angelus (BtVS)/Buffy Summers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46
Collections: What Fen Do (Instead of Going Outside)





	Passion-Ruled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).



Angelus has been watching her since nightfall. At the Bronze, Buffy’s casual flirtation and carefree laughter with her friends bring a red haze to his vision and seal his decision. If she can be so lighthearted, it’s past time to step up his campaign of torment. He follows her as she leaves the club and sees her friends home, and when she disappears into the house on Revello Drive he climbs up to the rooftop to wait. 

She peers suspiciously out the window when she retires to her room; he wonders if she senses his presence. Yet she turns away with a shake of her head after a long minute. Whatever suspicions she might have do not stop her from changing in full view of the window, exchanging her skimpy dress for a pink satin pajama top and no bottoms. Flashes of paler pink panties are revealed with each step as she crosses the room and swings her legs up into bed; the view makes his cock harden. _Still a little tease, Buff._

Angelus moves closer as soon as her eyes are shut, and when he hears her breathing settle into an even rhythm, he eases the frame open and slips into the room. He pulls charcoal pencil and thick paper from the deep pockets of his coat, and settles himself in her desk chair where he has a clear view of her face.

He’d only come to watch, to sketch her and taunt her with the knowledge of his presence. If he cannot be rid of her, neither can she be rid of him, and her complacence has earned her this reminder.

But some inexplicable force draws him to her, and the longer he spends in contemplation of her sleeping form, the stronger it gets. By the time he’s completed a fair likeness of her face in repose, he cannot resist the temptation to touch her. He leaves the drawing on her desk for the moment and his jacket draped over the chair, and moves to kneel beside her on the bed.

He trails his fingers along her cheek, lightly brushing her hair back. She sighs in her sleep and turns into his touch; a jolt of desire surges through him like lightning.

He shouldn’t want her. She is not only his mortal enemy but the bitch who had made him feel like a filthy human! He is free of the soul’s weakness, so why is he still so afflicted with this perverse longing?

Next to him, Buffy shifts restlessly in her sleep and her eyes jerk beneath their lids, caught in the grip of some dream. Her breathing hitches and arousal scents the room, eroding his control.

Maybe he’s overthinking this. She _is_ beautiful: petite and blonde and young, just the way he’s always liked them. Fresh with the first bloom of womanhood, and so delectably innocent for all her coquettish ways. Does it really matter why he wants her, when she is so ripe for the taking? Angelus has never been one for self-denial. He peels the comforter back from her body and kneels over her, carefully undoing the buttons that fasten her top.

The last button parts, exposing her firm breasts and toned stomach. She shifts beneath him as the satin slides over her skin, and lets out a little whimpering moan.

It would be so easy to take her by force. Buffy may well be the strongest Slayer he’s ever had the pleasure of crossing, but he knows his strength and how to press an advantage. Vulnerable and unsuspecting as she is now, it would hardly even be a challenge. Briefly he entertains the thought of waking her by shoving his cock down her throat until she gags, of forcing himself between her thighs until she tears while he rips her throat out and gorges on her blood. He’s used a thousand women thus, and none of them have ever provoked him half so much.

The idea lacks the expected appeal. It would be _too_ easy, he decides. Besides, crossing that line would all but guarantee a swift end to their cat and mouse game, and she’s far too entertaining for him to let it be over so soon. No, better to catch her in the trap of her own desire. It will be a far more satisfying victory to make her yield her body willingly.

So instead, he brushes a gentle kiss over her lips and slides the top off her shoulders. He shrugs out of his own shirt before bending to cup her breasts. They’re warm and supple, just the right size to fill his hands. Her hips buck up under him, and she makes another little moaning noise; the sound goes straight to his cock.

Her eyes flutter open, and she smiles languidly. She reaches out to him, one hand trailing down his arm while the other threads into his hair, pulling him down more fully on top of her. She wraps her legs around one of his and straddles his thigh, rubbing against him shamelessly. He can feel her wetness through the silky fabric of her panties. He kisses along the ridge of her collarbone before moving down to take one of her nipples in his mouth.

“Angel,” she sighs, soft and breathy, her lips caressing the name.

She thinks she’s still dreaming, he realizes with a surge of jealous anger. It’s not really him she’s responding to.

“Guess again, Buff,” he smirks. Her eyes go wide, and oh but the horror of dawning realization in her expression is sweet.

She freezes, looking around her frantically as if searching for some escape. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” she bursts out.

As her voice raises, he presses a finger to her lips. “Hush, lover. Wouldn’t want to wake mummy dearest, now would you?”

“Get off of me!” Buffy hisses, dropping her voice to a heated whisper. She pushes at him, but ineffectually, using only a fraction of her full strength.

Angelus only laughs, and grinds his hips suggestively against her. “Oh, but I’d so much rather get off _in_ you.”

She glares at him. “I hate you!”

“The feeling’s mutual, lover.” He slips a hand inside her panties, cupping her mound while one finger strokes up and down her nether lips, spreading the slickness there. “Doesn’t stop you from wanting me, though.”

“You tricked me!” she spits. “Not _you_ I want.”

Despite her protestations, she raises her hips and arches into his touch. He raises a mocking eyebrow. “Ah, but I’m all you’ve got now. And you still want this body anyway.”

She tries to twist out from under him and to bring her knee up; he shifts his weight to pin her down and seizes her arm with his free hand, gripping just tight enough to hurt. He likes her feisty, but his amusement is ebbing.

“I _was_ going to be gentle, make it good for you, but if you’d rather struggle then be my guest,” he whispers, cruelly soft. “We can do this the easy way or the hard way, it’s up to you. Are you going to play nice?”

He can almost see the calculations going on behind her eyes, weighing duty against desire, how much she dares fight against her fear of waking her mother. Finally she swallows hard. “What do you want?”

“I should think that would be obvious.” _Never were the brightest crayon in the box, were you Buff?_ He smirks, and guides her hand to press against his cock where it strains at the confining leather. Her heart rate spikes with a mix of fear and arousal. “I want the same thing you do, lover: your body wrapped around me.”

She is still and tense for a minute, but then she takes a deep breath and some of the tension leaves her frame. She leans forward and presses her lips to his, yielding wordlessly. He takes full advantage, slipping his tongue inside to plunder the sweetness of her mouth.

“Good girl,” he murmurs when he pulls away. “I knew you’d see things my way.” He rewards her by pressing one long finger into her tight passage, and her flesh clenches hungrily around the digit as he thrusts it in and out of her.

Her fingers find the fly of his pants and tug the zipper down. Her motions are shy and hesitant, but she slips her hand inside to stroke him. She’s such an innocent still; it will truly be a pleasure to debauch her.

He withdraws his finger and presses it to her lips, making her suck her essence from him. He lifts her hips and slides her panties down her legs.

Her heart is racing again, anxiety clouding her scent. “Relax, sweetheart,” he murmurs. It galls him to use the soul’s endearment for her, but it works to set her at ease.

He kneels between her legs and presses his mouth to her cunt, licking and sucking her until she forgets her hesitation, forgets everything but her need for him and the pleasure he is giving her.

When she is limp and trembling in the aftermath of orgasm, he strips out of his pants and positions himself above her. She gasps gratifyingly when he presses into her, burying himself to the hilt in her molten depths.

She is so hot and tight that he is nearly undone. He sucks in several unnecessary breaths, savoring the feel of her as he tries to steady himself. She squirms beneath him, wordlessly begging for more.

He grasps her hips and holds her still, using the leverage to help him set an even rhythm, long steady strokes that let him feel every inch of her flesh sucking him in. She whines and twines her arms around his neck.

She kisses along his jaw and up and down his throat. He hisses when she sucks hard enough to leave a mark, and shudders when she grazes him with her teeth; his reaction only urges her on, and he is hard pressed to keep up the even pace. His hands slide up her sides, fondling the warm weight of her breasts once more. He pinches a nipple, and she arches against him, barely containing her cry.

When she comes this time, he covers her lips with his, swallowing her scream. When she comes this time, she takes him with her, tight walls greedily milking him of seed.

He rolls off of her, and she tucks herself in against his side. She wears a contented smile, and her eyes are shining as she reaches out to stroke his cheek.

He’s about to press a kiss to her hair when it hits him what he’s doing. What is he thinking? The tenderness, the intimacy of the situation are suddenly too much for him to bear. He wrenches away and sits up straight.

“Angel?” she murmurs, confused and hurt by his abrupt change in demeanor.

“We’ll have to do this again sometime,” Angelus drawls, deliberately careless. He cannot let his inner turmoil show in his voice.

Buffy curls in on herself as he leaves the bed. He turns away and dresses quickly, not looking back at her. The sketch he leaves where it lays on her desk - she’ll find it soon enough - but on a whim he stuffs her discarded panties into his pocket and takes them with him.

Just outside her window, he pauses, and catches the sound of her sobbing. He tries to convince himself it’s the reaction he wants to hear.

This is just another way to break her down, after all. She is strong and stubborn, and if he keeps giving her reasons to hate him, keeps tormenting her as he’s been doing, she’s as likely to find her resolve to kill him as she is to have her spirit broken. But if he plays on her love for his past self and the attraction that she can’t banish any more than he can, alternating cruelty and pleasure by turns so she doesn’t know what to expect ... yes, that’s the key to making this girl weak.

Maybe if Angelus tells himself that enough times, he’ll be able to believe that’s all there is to it.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Passion Play](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660820) by [AmorousGreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmorousGreen/pseuds/AmorousGreen)




End file.
